angel
by lillysatine
Summary: Un événement force Jack et Daniel à enfin s’avouer leurs sentiments.Slash JackDaniel


Titre : Angel

Auteur : Satine

Série: Stargate SG-1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage.

Résumé : Un événement force Jack et Daniel à enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Style : slash

Notes : Cette histoire est certainement bourrée d'erreurs quant à l'univers de cette série et je m'en excuse d'avance mais pour tout vous dire, je ne la suis que très rarement. En fait, j'ai écrit cette histoire car sur le net, j'en ai lu de vraiment magnifiques et je voulais participer un peu moi aussi !Et puis, j'adore Daniel, il est trop craquant!

_**ANGEL**_

Jack regarda avec précaution à gauche et à droite et ne voyant personne, il sortit de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigeait vers la pièce où était située la porte des étoiles quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Colonel !

Ce dernier pesta intérieurement et ferma brièvement les yeux de rage.

_Bravo la discrétion O'Neill. Décidemment, tu ne t'arranges pas avec le temps…_

Il plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et se retourna.

-Général !

Le général Hammond s'approcha.

-Que faîtes-vous là colonel ? Je croyais que je vous avez donné à vous ainsi qu'à Teal'c et au major Carter une semaine de repos.

-Euh…En fait, je passais par là et…

-Vous avez eu envie de venir nous dire bonjour, termina pour lui le général Hammond d'un air entendu.

Jack lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

-C'est cela mon général.

Ce dernier parut sceptique.

-C'est bizarre, je croyais que vous aimiez pourtant passer vos congés loin d'ici… Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que le docteur Jackson est censé rentrer de mission aujourd'hui ?

-Ah bon, Daniel rentre aujourd'hui ?

L'air faussement innocent de Jack ne trompa pas une seconde le général Hammond mais ce qu'il allait dire fut perdu quand retentit l'alarme indiquant un visiteur en approche. Jack sourit.

-C'est certainement SG-7 qui revient de P9X-276 avec le docteur Jackson, dit le général Hammond.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit à la mention de Daniel et il reprit sa marche originale en direction de la porte avec le général à ses côtés.

-Je regrette d'avoir dû envoyer le docteur Jackson sur P9X-276 alors que vous veniez à peine de rentrer de P2X-955 mais c'était le seul archéologue de disponible pour cette mission.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon général. Vous connaissez Daniel, il ne se fait jamais prier pour partir étudier sur d'autres planètes et je serais prêt à parier qu'il a dû trouver plein de choses très excitantes à ses yeux…

Le général Hammond acquiesça.

-Mais dîtes-moi mon général. Qui est à la tête de SG-7 vu que le capitaine Dean est actuellement à l'infirmerie ?

-C'est le lieutenant Parker.

Jack ne put empêcher un frisson glacé de parcourir son corps à la mention de ce nom. Il se rappelait très bien de l'homme. Petit, maigre avec un visage taillé au couteau et des yeux froids, Jack l'avait détesté dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher sur le plan professionnel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme cachait une grande noirceur d'âme et qu'il ferait toujours tout pour servir d'abord ses propres intérêts. Son sentiment de malaise s'accrut en pensant que Daniel avait été loin de lui avec cet homme et sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent bientôt à la porte des étoiles. Le général se tourna vers le sergent Davis qui était au poste de contrôle et ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, confirmant par la même que c'était bien le code de SG-7.

La porte s'ouvrit et bientôt le lieutenant Parker arriva, suivi par deux de ses hommes. Jack les regarda brièvement et focalisa son attention sur la porte, attendant l'arrivée de Daniel.

Il fut surpris quand le lieutenant Parker, après avoir salué ses supérieurs, annonça que l'on pouvait refermer l'iris.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Où est Daniel ?

Le lieutenant Parker se tourna vers lui et quelque chose dans son regard fit frissonner Jack. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Quelque chose n'avait pas été, il le sentait. S'il était arrivé n'importe quoi à Daniel, il veillerait à tuer personnellement le lieutenant Parker de ses propres mains, après bien sûr l'avoir fait énormément souffrir. Il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste de laisser Daniel partir avec SG-7 car après tout, il savait que le jeune archéologue attirait les problèmes et il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même pour assurer la sécurité de son ami. Mais Daniel avait tellement insisté et Jack n'avait pas su dire non. Connaissant bien le capitaine Dean, il lui avait alors demandé de veiller sur Daniel. Et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il avait appris que le capitaine Dean n'avait pu partir comme prévu pour cause d'appendicite.

-Mon général, j'aimerais vous parler dans votre bureau.

La voix de Parker tira Jack de ses pensées.

-Très bien, allons-y.

-Je vous suis. Si cela concerne Daniel, cela concerne un membre de mon équipe et je veux être là.

-Très bien.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau du général tandis que les deux autres membres de SG-7 se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie pour que le docteur Fraiser puisse vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le général Hammond laissa passer Jack et le lieutenant Parker. Alors que les deux hommes entraient, il fit signe discrètement à son garde, le caporal Anderson de venir.

-Ecoutez, je veux que vous restiez près du colonel O'Neill. Je sens que ce dernier ne va pas apprécier ce que va nous dire le lieutenant Parker et je crains malheureusement qu'il ne s'en prenne physiquement à lui .Veillez à évitez cela.

Le caporal fit signe qu'il avait compris et entrant dans le bureau du général, il alla s'installer près du colonel, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Jack ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil. Il était plus préoccupé par ce qui était arrivé à Daniel.

Le général Hammond ferma la porte et alla s'installer à son bureau. Il fit signe à Jack et au lieutenant Parker de s'asseoir.

-Très bien lieutenant, expliquez nous ce qui est arrivé au docteur Jackson.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés sur P9X-276, la première chose qui nous a frappés fut l'extrême chaleur. En effet, cette planète a trois soleils et d'après nos estimations, il faisait au moins cinquante degrés. Nous avons commencé nos explorations mais les deux premiers jours n'apportèrent aucun résultat. Il n'y avait que de la végétation et aucun être humain en vue.Le troisième jour, alors que nous marchions, le caporal Marshall a aperçu une petite fille.Celle-ci était par terre et venait apparemment de tomber. Le docteur Jackson est allé la relever et c'est là que tout s'est gâté. A peine la petite fille debout que des hommes sont arrivés avec des armes pointées sur nous. Ne voulant pas risquer la vie de mes hommes, j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils n'interviennent pas. Le docteur Jackson a essayé de leur parler mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Ils nous ont alors emmené dans leur village et un vieillard est apparu. C'était apparemment leur chef car tous ces indigènes se sont mis à genoux et nous ont forcé à en faire autant. Le chef s'est alors approché de nous et a commencé à parler. Le docteur Jackson a entamé la discussion avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion s'est achevée et le docteur Jackson nous a alors expliqué la situation. La petite fille est censée être la réincarnation d'une divinité dont j'ai oublié le nom et de ce fait, personne ne doit porter la main sur elle. Malheureusement, le docteur Jackson a transgressé cette interdiction en l'aidant à se relever. Les membres de son clan étaient donc furieux et exigeaient réparation de cette grave offense. Et d'après ce que le docteur nous a dit, ils exigeaient une réparation sous la forme d'un sacrifice humain. J'ai donc décidé de sacrifier le docteur Jackson. En effet, c'est lui qui a commis cette erreur que de toute façon il n'aurait pas du commettre puisqu'il est censé être un spécialiste. Qui plus est, je n'allais pas risquer la vie de mes hommes alors que le docteur Jackson n'est qu'un simple civil facilement remplaçable. Nous l'avons laissé à ces gens et nous sommes partis. Nous avons passés les deux jours suivants à continuer notre exploration mais nous n'avons rien vu de particulièrement intéressant. Nous nous sommes donc décidés à rentrer.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé Daniel se faire sacrifier et que cela fait deux jours ?

La voix de Jack était très calme mais le général Hammond savait que lorsque Jack utilisait ce ton particulier, c'était lorsqu'il était furieux et qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il fit alors signe discrètement au caporal Anderson d'être prêt à intervenir. Personne ne s'en prenait impunément au docteur Jackson sans en subir les foudres de Jack. Quel dommage que le lieutenant Parker n'ait pas appris cette leçon.

-Oui mon colonel, c'est cela.

Jack poussa un hurlement de bête sauvage et se jetant sur le lieutenant Parker, il commença à l'étrangler.

-Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à Daniel ? Je vais vous tuer…Hurla t'il.

Le caporal Anderson eut toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser le colonel O'Neill et à mettre le plus de distance possible entre ses mains et la gorge du lieutenant. Celui-ci essaya de reprendre son souffle et se levant péniblement, il hoqueta tant bien que mal:

-J'aurais votre peau O'Neill. Je vais tout faire pour que vous passiez en cour martiale, vous pouvez en être certain.

Les yeux de Jack lancèrent des éclairs et si le caporal Anderson ne l'avait pas aussi fortement maintenu, il se serait jeté à nouveau sur le lieutenant Parker.

-Cela suffit maintenant, ordonna le général Hammond d'une voix autoritaire. Il se tourna vers le lieutenant. Comment avez-vous pu laisser un civil aux mains d'étrangers ? Votre mission en tant que militaire est justement de protéger ces personnes et pas de les abandonner. Et ce n'est pas parce que le docteur Jackson est un civil que sa vie est facilement négociable. C'est vous en tant que leader qui auriez du prendre sa place. C'était votre devoir. Cela été votre première erreur. La deuxième fut de ne pas rentrer immédiatement à la base. Au lieu de cela, vous avez attendu deux jours de plus, diminuant par la même les chances qu'une équipe puisse venir secourir le docteur Jackson. Je n'apprécie pas ce que le colonel O'Neill vous a fait et il sera puni pour cela mais croyez-moi que si cet uniforme ne me retenait pas, il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait pareil. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de vous mais en attendant, vous êtes aux arrêts. Caporal, emmenez le lieutenant dans ses quartiers où il est consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le caporal Anderson acquiesça, salua et emmena le lieutenant qui était vert de rage. Sitôt la porte fermée derrière eux, le général se tourna vers Jack.

-Colonel…

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé.

Il ne paraissait pas du tout sincère et le général soupira.

-Ecoutez Jack, je donne l'autorisation à SG-1 de retourner sur P9X-276 pour délivrer le docteur Jackson. Je vais faire prévenir le major Carter et Teal'c. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

-Je l'espère aussi. Je vais aller me préparer.

Il salua et quitta la pièce mais le général Hammond avait eu le temps de voir la douleur dans les yeux de Jack

_J'espère que le docteur Jackson est sain et sauf car sinon, je vais perdre aussi Jack…_

Comme tout le monde à la base, le général Hammond avait atteint ses propres conclusions concernant la relation entre Jack et Daniel. Il savait que les deux hommes étaient très proches et s'était toujours douté qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre les deux. Il fallait voir Daniel faire son regard de chien battu et obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de la part du colonel alors que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Jack aurait refusé aussi sec. Mais le jeune archéologue n'était pas en reste. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il regardait Jack, il y avait toujours dans ses yeux cette petite lueur que le général n'avait jamais retrouvée quand Daniel parlait avec une autre personne. De plus, le général Hammond savait que les deux hommes partageaient un triste passé commun et que c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient pansé leurs blessures. Cela crée des liens.

Il sortit de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il décrocha son téléphone et ordonna que l'on contacte les deux autres membres de SG-1.

Jack, quant à lui, s'était dirigé vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Il avait ouvert son casier quand son regard s'était dirigé vers celui de Daniel qui jouxtait le sien.

-Daniel…Avait-il murmuré. Je sais que tu n'es pas mort. Ne me demande pas comment mais tout au fond de mon cœur, je sais que tu es vivant. Alors attends moi, j'arrive pour te sauver et alors là, je te promets que je ne te laisserais plus jamais hors de ma vue. Je te promets aussi de te dire ce que j'aurais du te dire il y a bien longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais osé. Oui, j'en fais le serment.

Il finit de se préparer et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de briefing où il retrouva le général Hammond.

-J'ai fait prévenir Teal'c et le major Carter. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, énonça ce dernier.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que l'alarme retentit et que le téléphone sonna. Le général décrocha.

-Très bien.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Jack.

-On vient de m'annoncer que Teal'c vient d'arriver de Chulak.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement et peu de temps après, l'ancien jaffa arrivait.

-Bonjour Teal'c, salua le général alors que Jack faisait un signe de tête. Asseyez-vous.

Teal'c inclina la tête en fermant les yeux pour saluer les militaires et s'assit.

-Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ait fait revenir précipitamment mais il s'agit du docteur Jackson. Nous attendons le major et je vous expliquerais tout.

Le silence régna alors dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il fit rompu par l'arrivée de Sam. Celle-ci salua et s'assit.

Le général Hammond fut direct.

-Très bien, je vais être bref car la situation est critique. La mission avec SG-7 ne s'est pas très bien déroulée et le docteur Jackson est malheureusement retenu prisonnier sur P9X-276. Pour des raisons trop longues à expliquer, le lieutenant Parker n'a pas voulu partir à la rescousse du docteur Jackson. Vous allez donc partir là-bas pour le ramener. Bonne chance et ramenez-le nous sain et sauf.

Le général se leva et Jack, Sam et Teal'c en firent autant. Sans un mot, les trois membres de SG-1 quittèrent la salle. Jack se dirigea vers la porte tandis que les deux autres allaient se préparer.

Jack fixait la porte comme si celle-ci allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre et lui ramener Daniel quand Teal'c arriva.

-Désolé Teal'c de vous avoir obligé à quitter votre famille.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends l'importance de la situation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas O'Neill. Nous le ramènerons vivant. Moi aussi je tiens à lui-même si ce n'est pas de la même façon que vous.

Jack hocha la tête mais son regard resta fixé sur la porte.

Sam arriva et ce fut le signal pour commander l'ouverture de la porte. Le sergent Davis commença à insérer le code de P9X-276 et un à un, les chevrons se mirent en place. Sitôt le septième enclenché, la porte s'ouvrit. Sans un mot, les trois aventuriers s'avancèrent vers la porte et disparurent.

Le général les regarda partir en soupirant.

-J'espère qu'il est vivant car sinon je crains le pire…

Daniel essaya de se tourner mais la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait était trop petite. Il soupira et se résolut à rester dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux. Sa situation n'était vraiment pas brillante. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans cette cage minuscule dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas bouger et inutile de dire qu'il avait des crampes dans tout le corps. De plus, pour améliorer sa situation déjà pas très brillante, sa cage était placée sous le soleil, enfin sous les trois soleils devrait-il plutôt dire. Les soleils brillaient tellement forts qu'il avait des coups de soleils sur le visage et il était presque sûr que sa peau commençait à être gravement brûlée. Son estomac gargouilla soudain et lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il avait été fait prisonnier. Il avait bien essayé de parler avec ses ravisseurs pour obtenir quelque chose à boire et à manger mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté avait été des coups. Il avait alors résolu de se taire mais cela devenait de plus en plus dire à supporter. Il arrivait encore à supporter la faim mais la soif était insoutenable. Et par la déshydratation qu'il subissait cela allait faire deux fois qu'il s'évanouissait. Il espérait que cette agonie allait bientôt s'arrêter mais il savait aussi que la prochaine étape serait alors son sacrifice. Et merci bien mais il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de revoir ses parents. Il repensa aux événements qui l'avaient amené ici. Quand il avait vu la petite fille tomber, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait écouté que son cœur et voilà maintenant où il en était. Dans l'attente de se faire sacrifier. Il ne savait pas en quoi consistait ce dernier mais aux regards de haine que lui jetaient les indigènes qui passaient près de lui, cela serait douloureux. Il se demanda ce que le lieutenant Parker avait pu raconter lorsqu'il était rentré sur terre. Mais après tout quelle importance ? Il savait qu'il allait mourir sur cette planète et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Jack les sentiments qui logeaient dans son cœur.

_Jack, je vais mourir ici et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aimais. A quel point être à tes côtés me remplissait de joie. Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à surmonter l'enlèvement de Sha're. Quand Apophis l'a enlevée, tu m'as promis que tu la retrouverais et c'est grâce à ces paroles que j'ai réussi à continuer. Tu m'as redonné la force d'y croire encore. Quand elle est morte, tu m'as consolé et si tu savais combien ta présence m'a été précieuse. Dans ce dur moment, tu ne m'as pas abandonné et là encore, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu continuer à vivre. Ton amitié est l'une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie et je ne l'échangerais contre rien au monde. C'est pour cela que lorsque j'ai découvert que mes sentiments pour toi étaient passés de l'amitié à quelque chose de plus fort, je n'ai rien dit. Quel intérêt avais-je à te dire que je t'aimais ? Aucun. Tu m'aurais regardé avec mépris ou avec dégoût et j'aurais alors perdu ce que je chérissais le plus au monde. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Alors je me suis résigné à t'aimer en silence. Je ne suis pas amer car j'ai vécu de merveilleux moments avec toi que je n'oublierais jamais. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras celle que tu aimeras pour le reste de ta vie. J'aurais tant aimé être cette personne mais c'est impossible. J'ai aimé Sha're. Vraiment. Mais tu es mon âme sœur._

Il ferma les yeux et sourit en visualisant le visage de Jack dans sa tête. Puis ce fut l'obscurité lorsqu'il s'évanouit à nouveau.

A peine arrivés sur P9X-276, les trois membres de SG-1 commencèrent immédiatement à partir à la recherche de Daniel. Ils marchaient vite et en silence, chacun étant inquiets pour la santé de leur ami. Après quelques heures, ils arrivèrent à un village. Ils se cachèrent et observèrent. Jack poussa un cri étouffé en reconnaissant Daniel dans sa cage. Ses yeux se durcirent en voyant le corps inerte du jeune archéologue.

_Je vous en prie…_

-Carter, Teal'c, nous attendons la nuit et nous agissons.

-Oui mon colonel, répondit Sam. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mort. Sinon, ils ne l'auraient pas gardé ainsi.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, soupira Jack.

Et l'attente commença.

Jack crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Daniel était si proche de lui et en même temps si inaccessible…

Lorsque la nuit fut noire à part l'éclat d'une petite lune, ce qui était paradoxal vu que dans la journée il y avait trois soleils, Jack fit signe à ses compagnons que c'était l'heure. Ils vérifièrent que le village était désert à part quelques personnes assez éloignées et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la cage. Jack ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement en voyant la poitrine de Daniel se soulever doucement. Alors que Sam et Teal'c faisaient le guet, Jack prit son Zat et tira sur la serrure. Celle-ci sauta et la porte s'ouvrit. O'Neill prit alors tendrement le corps du jeune archéologue dans ses bras.

-Carter, Teal'c, on s'en va.

-O'Neill, la voie est libre.

Ils commencèrent alors à repartir en direction de la porte, Sam étant devant et Teal'c fermant la marche.

Daniel se réveilla à la sensation d'être secoué mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais quoi que ce fût, il se sentait extrêmement bien et complètement en sécurité. Il bougea légèrement et entendit qu'on lui parlait mais dans son état, il ne comprit que quelques mots.

-…ira bien…sauvé…si peur de te perdre…jamais ça…aime…

Cela ne voulait rien dire et il était si fatigué. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Jack regarda avec inquiétude le corps de Daniel redevenir inerte et accéléra le pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte.

Sam composa le code de la terre et sitôt la porte ouverte, il s'y engouffra.

Daniel était sauvé.

-Colonel, vous devriez aller vous reposer, commanda gentiment le docteur Fraiser.

Sitôt arrivé à la base, Daniel avait été pris en charge par Janet et même si celle-ci avait affirmé que ce dernier ne souffrait que de légères brûlures et d'une sévère déshydratation, Jack n'avait pas voulu quitter son chevet. Cela allait bientôt faire sept heures.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, il va s'en remettre, continua Janet. Il a juste besoin de repos et pendant qu'il dort, je le réhydrate grâce à ce petit tube que vous voyez dans son bras. Quand il se réveillera, son visage le grattera certainement à cause de ses brûlures et il sera un peu engourdi du fait de son séjour dans cette cage mais à part cela, il se réveillera sans aucune conséquence. Il n'y a pas lieu de rester là colonel. Il va encore dormir quelques temps. Allez vous reposer et dès qu'il se réveille, je vous ferais appeler.

Jack resta un moment à regarder le visage de Daniel.

-Je veux rester à ses côtés, répondit-il.

Janet soupira.

-Colonel, vous avez besoin de repos. Vous croyez qu'il aimerait vous voir dans cet état ? Vous tenez à peine debout.

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche quand Jack baissa les yeux.

C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué et que Daniel aurait voulu qu'il se repose mais…

_Jack, allez vous reposer s'il vous plaît…_

La douce voix de Daniel résonna soudain dans sa tête, souvenir d'une autre aventure où là aussi, il avait été blessé et Jack était resté à ses côtés.

Il se leva.

-Très bien mais je reviens très vite. Et je veux être prévenu du moindre changement dans son état, c'est d'accord ?

Il salua Janet et quitta l'infirmerie.

Restée seule, Celle-ci s'approcha de Daniel.

-Allez Daniel, ouvre vite vos jolis yeux bleu car sinon, je sens que Jack va passer tout son temps libre ici et il va me rendre fou. Vous ne me souhaitez pas ce malheur…

Elle sourit et se remit au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Janet était en train de vérifier les constantes de Daniel, celui-ci bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

-Daniel, je suis si contente de vous voir revenir à vous ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda t'elle.

Daniel regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie de la base. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était sauvé. Alors la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt…Oui, cela ne pouvait être que Jack. Jack l'avait sauvé.

-Bien, enfin je crois. J'ai mon visage qui me gratte et je me sens un peu faible.

-C'est normal pour votre visage. Vous avez passé trop de temps au soleil sans protection et votre peau en a subi les conséquences. Mais heureusement, tout devrait être revenu à la normal dans quelques jours grâce à une crème que je vous ai appliquée. Je vous ai également réhydraté et nourri par sonde mais cela ne peut remplacer un véritable repas. Alors il va falloir vous nourrir décemment dans les prochains jours mais attention, pas trop d'un coup car votre estomac ne le supporterait pas. Au fait, sentez-vous vos jambes ? Vous n'êtes pas resté assez longtemps dans cette cage pour que vos muscles s'ankylosent mais je veux être sûre.

Daniel essaya alors de faire bouger ses jambes et y réussit.

Il eut un large sourire.

-C'est parfait, sourit à son tour Janet. Je vais aller prévenir le colonel O'Neill que vous êtres réveillé. Vous savez, il n'a pas quitté votre chevet. Il était très inquiet.

-Jack était là ?

Daniel essaya de cacher la joie qu'il eut en entendant ces mots. Tout d'un coup, les étranges mots qu'il avait entendus lui revinrent en mémoire. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait exactement entendus. La voix de Jack avait été inquiète et il avait dit, si Daniel se rappelait bien, les mots peur de te perdre et aime. Mais alors…

Daniel sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet du fol espoir qui jaillit en lui.

-Janet, s'il vous plaît, n'allez pas prévenir Jack que je suis réveillé. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

-D'accord. Reposez-vous encore un peu et après, vous serez libre.

-D'accord.

Daniel avait hâte de pouvoir être libre de quitter l'infirmerie et de confronter Jack sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-DanielJackson, je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, salua Teal'c.

Daniel qui venait à peine de quitter à peine l'infirmerie après mille et une recommandations du docteur Fraiser, sourit en entendant la voix de son ami.

-Merci Teal'c. Au fait, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver Jack ?

Daniel se sentait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous tellement il se sentait nerveux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais en même temps, il était heureux car enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour Jack, il pouvait librement penser à l'idée d'un futur commun.

-Je crois qu'il est dans le bureau du major Carter.

Daniel le remercia et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sam, le cœur battant.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Devant lui, se trouvaient Sam et Jack enlacés.

_-Ce n'est pas possible, il m'a bien dit qu'il avait eu peur de me perdre et qu'il m'aimait…_

_-Idiot, tu as imaginé ces mots. Tu étais tout simplement en train d'halluciner tellement tu ne te sentais pas bien. Jamais le colonel O'Neill qui est militaire ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'un autre homme._

_-Mais Janet m'a dit qu'il était inquiet…_

_-C'est normal qu'il le soit. Tu es sous sa responsabilité._

_-Mais alors…_

_-Et oui, il ne t'aime pas. Tu t'es simplement fait un film, répondit la petite voix moqueuse._

Daniel eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Que cela faisait mal de croire pour finalement voir que tout ceci n'avait été que chimères.

Il poussa un sanglot étouffé et s'enfuit.

Alerté par le bruit, Jack leva la tête et vit Daniel qui s'enfuyait. Il comprit en un instant ce que son ami avait dut penser et poussant un juron, se précipita à sa poursuite.

_Je vais tuer Janet pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu…_

-DANIEL…

Daniel courrait à travers les couloirs de la base. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais tout ce qui comptait était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Jack qui était derrière lui.

_Comment ais-je pu être aussi idiot et me permettre d'espérer. J'aurais pourtant du le savoir. Jack aime les femmes et même s'il était intéressé par les hommes, jamais il ne le serait par moi. Je suis un imbécile…_

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les essuya d'un geste rageur.

_Où est-ce que je peux aller ? Si je vais chez moi, il me trouvera_ _et me demandera des explications sur mon comportement. Je ne pourrais jamais lui mentir mais la vérité est hors de question. Je ne peux pas rester sur terre. C'est ça, je vais utiliser la porte. Il y a tellement de planètes qu'il ne me trouvera jamais et loin de toi Jack, j'oublierais un jour ma peine…_

Il se précipita vers la salle d'embarquement. Il arriva juste pour voir la porte s'ouvrir et SG-12 prêt à partir.

_C'est ma chance…_

Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte et disparut.

Jack entra dans la salle au moment où Daniel disparaissait.

Le leader de SG-12, le capitaine Lea, se tourna alors vers le colonel.

-Colonel, que se passe t'il ? Je viens de voir le docteur Jackson passer la porte à toute allure.

Jack soupira.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais régler le problème. Où deviez-vous aller ?

-Sur P2T-573, mon colonel.

-Aucune équipe n'a jamais été là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

-Non mon colonel. C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète pour le docteur Jackson. Qui sait sur quoi il va pouvoir tomber. En plus, il n'a rien pour se défendre.

Jack masqua son inquiétude.

_Je vais le tuer pour me faire peur comme ça tout le temps… _

-Donnez-moi votre arme capitaine. Je vais le chercher. Et fermez l'iris. Dès que je l'ai trouvé, je le ramène. Pas besoin de laisser la porte ouverte.

Jack prit l'arme que lui tendit le capitaine Lea et passa la porte.

Lorsque Daniel arriva sur P2T-573, il constata que la porte se trouvait dans une petite clairière ombragée. Tout était calme à part le chant des oiseaux gazouillant tranquillement. On aurait pu se croire sur terre. Il fit quelques pas en observant les alentours.

-Daniel !

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix de Jack. Il avait l'air fou de rage. Daniel pâlit et commença à courir.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas m'échapper.

Et avant que Daniel ait pu aller bien loin, Jack l'avait plaqué au sol. Il essaya bien de se débattre mais il n'était pas de taille et finalement, il abandonna la lutte. Il rougit légèrement en voyant la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Jack était allongé de tout son long sur lui et il le maintenait fermement par les poignets.

-Mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Partir sur une planète inconnue sans arme ? Et si vous étiez tombé sur des Goaul'd ?

La voix de Jack était vibrante de colère. Maintenant qu'il savait que son ami ne courrait plus aucun danger, la colère avait remplacé la peur.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, hurla Daniel. Je ne compte pas pour vous. Alors laissez-moi tranquille et retournez sur terre.

-C'est faux Daniel. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami.

Toute colère avait déserté la voix de Jack. Il était blessé. Comment Daniel pouvait-il croire qu'il ne tenait pas à lui ?

Daniel sentit soudain à sa grande honte une larme couler le long de sa joue en entendant ces mots. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas que Jack la voit.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi et retournez près de Sam, dit-il en essayant de masquer ses sanglots.

-Daniel, vous pleurez, pardon je…

Jack laissa lors glisser sa main sur la joue de Daniel pour effacer les larmes et devant ce geste tendre, le jeune archéologue sentit les pleurs redoubler. Jack se redressa alors et prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras, il l'enlaça doucement.

-Pardon Daniel mais c'est votre faute. J'étais mort d'inquiétude qu'il vous arrive à nouveau quelque chose…

-Vous avez raison, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme cela sur une planète inconnue, renifla Daniel en essayant d'arrêter ses pleurs. Pardon de pleurer. Je suis un vrai bébé…

-Daniel, je veux comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir comme cela sur cette planète et sans protection ?

Le jeune homme rougit et fut soulagé que comme il était dans les bras de Jack, ce dernier ne puisse pas voir son visage.

-C'est à cause de ce que vous avez vu dans le bureau de Carter ?

Daniel se raidit et Jack comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

Il se détacha alors de son ami. Il voulait voir son visage.

-Daniel, regardez-moi.

Mais ce dernier refusa de lever la tête. Jack prit alors le visage de son ami entre les mains et le força à rencontrer son regard. Les yeux noisette de Jack rencontrèrent les yeux bleus brillant de larmes de Daniel et Jack sourit. De son index, il en souligna délicatement le contour, voulant effacer par la même la tristesse de son ami.

-Daniel, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être triste. Il n'y a rien entre Sam et moi.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Daniel était confus. Il avait bien vu ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre pourtant.

-Je vais vous expliquer.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et Jack prit la main de Daniel dans la sienne. Ce dernier se troubla mais ne la retira pas. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

-Lorsque j'ai perdu Charlie, j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. C'était ma faute si mon fils était mort. A cause de moi, je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je me suis alors laissé couler et c'est ce qui a causé l'échec de mon mariage. N'ayant plus rien dans la vie à quoi me raccrocher, j'ai alors accepté cette mission sur Abydos. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre si ce n'est ma vie et elle n'avait plus d'intérêt à mes yeux. C'est là que je vous ai rencontré Daniel et je n'oublierais jamais ce jour. Et vous savez pourquoi car j'y ai rencontré un ami sincère et fidèle. C'est grâce à vous et à votre amitié que j'ai pu remonter la pente et réapprendre à vivre à nouveau. Plus nous passions de temps ensemble, plus je vous considérais comme mon meilleur ami. J'étais vraiment heureux de vous avoir dans l'équipe. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point vous êtes têtu et que vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je vous dit de faire. A chaque fois que vous voyez des vieilles pierres, vous oubliez tout le reste et de ce fait, le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de vous que vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que mon cœur a failli cesser de battre car vous vous êtes mis en danger tout ça à cause de votre passion… Je crois que j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour vous avaient changé le jour où vous avez failli mourir car vous étiez en manque de cette lumière. Vous vous rappelez ? J'ai cru que je venais de vous perdre une fois encore et c'est là que j'ai compris que je vous aimais. Si vous étiez mort ce jour là, je crois que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait eu personne pour m'empêcher de me tuer. Mais heureusement, tout s'est bien terminé. Mais pour moi, les problèmes commençaient. Je vous aimais mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Vous le dire mais prendre le risque que vous ne partagiez pas ce sentiment et perdre alors notre amitié ? Ou alors me taire et souffrir en silence ? C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée d'en parler à Carter. Je lui ai expliqué toute la situation et elle a été formidable. Elle m'a consolé en me disant de ne pas perdre espoir et qu'un jour peut-être, vous répondriez enfin à mes sentiments. C'est également elle qui a effacé mes doutes. Car même si vous m'aimiez un jour, qui me dit que vous ne vous lasserez pas de moi ? C'est vrai, je suis cynique, borné, coincé et j'en passe. Elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas comme cela et que de toute façon, même en tant qu'ami, vous connaissiez mes défauts et les acceptiez. Cela ne devrait donc pas changer si notre relation évoluait. Elle m'a souvent dit de vous dire ce que je ressentais mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire face à votre rejet. C'est tellement plus sécurisant de rester dans le doute car ainsi, on peut croire que ce que vous espérez est vrai. Quand j'ai failli vous perdre sur P9X-276 à cause du lieutenant Parker, j'ai réalisé que je venais encore une fois de manquer de vous perdre et cela m'a fait réaliser que je devais vous dire mes sentiments le plus tôt possible. Quand vous nous avez vus Carter et moi tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, elle était simplement en train de me féliciter pour avoir enfin trouvé le courage de vous dire ce que je ressens pour vous. Voilà, vous savez tout. Je vous aime et je sais que cela durera toute ma vie.

Jack finit sa confession. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il baissa les yeux et attendit la réaction de Daniel.

-Ainsi Sam est au courant ?

Jack leva les yeux surpris. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Et la voix de Daniel ne laissait rien présager de ses sentiments.

-Euh oui ainsi que Teal'c. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Il a deviné tout seul.

Jack se rappela alors la fois où il était en train de boire un verre d'eau quand le jaffa était venu s'asseoir en face de lui et lui avait demandé quand il comptait mettre le docteur Jackson dans son lit. Jack avait failli s'étouffer et Teal'c avait dû lui taper le dos pendant au moins cinq minutes pour qu'il retrouve finalement une respiration normale.

-Jack, vous dîtes que vous m'aimez mais quand est-il des règles de l'armée ? Vous êtes un militaire, vous savez que ce genre de relation est interdit.

La encore, la voix de Daniel ne révélait rien de ses véritables émotions et Jack sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Cependant, sa voix était assurée quand il répondit.

-Daniel, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie et tant que l'armée ne me demande rien, je ne dirais rien. Mais si un jour elle l'apprend et que je dois choisir alors je donnerais ma démission. Vous êtes plus important pour moi que tout le reste.

Daniel eut alors un magnifique sourire rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

-Oh Jack, je vous aime aussi et je suis tellement heureux de ce que vous venez de me dire. Les mots que vous venez de prononcer étaient magnifiques et cela me touche beaucoup.

Jack devait être sûr avant de laisser exploser sa joie.

-Daniel, vous ne m'aimez pas comme un ami mais bien comme une personne en aime une autre n'est-ce pas ?

Daniel perçut l'inquiétude que Jack avait essayé de dissimuler et s'approchant de son ami, il lui murmura doucement:

-Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ?

Et il l'embrassa.

Jack mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve et que Daniel, l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément, était bien en train de l'embrasser. Mais il se ressaisit vite et commença à répondre fougueusement au baiser. Les deux hommes se séparèrent avec regrets quand ils durent s'arrêter pour respirer. Ils se sourirent.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Jack prit alors la main de Daniel et l'entraîna vers la porte.

-Rentrons sur terre.

-Oui.

Jack regarda avec affection Daniel. Celui-ci était endormi et se servait du torse de Jack comme d'un oreiller. Il ronflait légèrement et bavait un peu mais pour Jack c'était la plus belle vue du monde.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés sur terre, ils n'avaient pas échappé aux sermons du général Hammond et du docteur Fraiser. Mais après avoir promis à l'un qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus et à l'autre qu'ils tiendraient plus compte de ses recommandations, ils quittèrent la base pour aller chez Jack. Là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Ce fut très tendre et très profond. Quand leurs deux corps se joignirent pour la première fois, leurs âmes fusionnèrent également. Daniel s'était endormi tout de suite après, encore un peu fatigué des récents événements mais Jack n'avait pu se résoudre à le rejoindre au pays des rêves. Au lieu de cela, il était resté à contempler la magnifique vision qu'était son Daniel.

-Oui, tu es à moi et pour toujours. Je t'aime mon ange.

Il ferma les yeux, serra un peu plus Daniel contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

Un rayon de soleil passa soudain par la fenêtre et éclaira le couple enlacé.

Un ange venait de joindre deux cœurs pour l'éternité.


End file.
